


A Little Tied Up

by requiemofspirit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Degradation, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/M, Kitten, Praise, Rope Bondage, Tail Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28507026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiemofspirit/pseuds/requiemofspirit
Summary: “You are quite the sight to behold like this, dear kitten, all tied up for me like a present waiting to be open,” he continues. “But I am not done with you just yet.”
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	A Little Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> In which my horny brain went brrrr and I just really wanted to write being tied up and double penetrated with Satan’s tail, so have this.
> 
> Tumblr: ibelongtowrath

Your breath hitches, caught in your throat, eyes trained on the demon above you as he finishes weaving the intricately-tied rope into the final knot. Calf tied flush to thigh, he pushes both of your legs back until your knees are pressed against your chest, fingers curling into the sheets beneath your feverish skin.

“ _ Good girl _ ,” Satan purrs, jade ocean eyes shining in the dim light of his bedroom as he sits back to admire his handiwork. 

His eyes sweep over your body: from your half-lidded gaze, eyes blown out with lust to the way your chest heaves with your labored breathing, breasts moving with the rise and fall before settling between your legs. A growl, deep and guttural, tears from his throat at the sight of you spread open like a bountiful feast before him. It takes all his carefully-cultivated restraint not to lose control and fuck you into the mattress, but he’s not done playing with you -  _ not yet _ .

Satan smiles at you then, sadistic and primal, a predator about to pounce on his next meal. You swallow hard, though the feeling of being helpless, trapped and waiting for your fate to befall you turns you on more than you realized it would. It was your first time with bondage, and although you did extensive research, it didn’t quite cover the  _ thrill _ of being rendered completely immobile and at Satan’s mercy.  _ Another one to add to the list _ .

Abundant wetness coats your heat in a sheen of slick arousal, made even more obvious by your legs spread, opening yourself completely to him. Every sinful inch of your body is exposed - desire flares in your belly, the same primal urge igniting in his own body, ebbing and flowing with each beat of the heart. He’s glad you’ve entrusted him to such an intimate experience, and he wants to make it enjoyable, but he can’t quite help himself; he  _ is _ a demon, after all. Wetting his lips with swipes of his tongue, he growls once more before speaking, his tone deep and steady despite the wild beating of his heart beneath his rib cage.

“You are  _ quite _ the sight to behold like this, dear kitten, all tied up for me like a present waiting to be open,” he continues. “But I am not done with you just yet.”

Leaning forward, Satan presses a wet kiss between your hips, darting out his tongue to trail along your flushed torso, eliciting goosebumps that prick and shiver across your skin. He continues, slowly, teasing your skin until he reaches your breasts; the wet appendage circles a nipple, and he relishes your sharp cry as he sucks it into his mouth with fervor. Releasing the now-hardened bud with a small, wet  _ pop _ !, he flits his jewel-toned irises up to yours, flashing you a knowing smirk as he opens his mouth to bite down into the soft, fleshy mound of a breast. 

“Ah!” you cry out with a bite of your lip as you writhe beneath him. “S-Satan-”

Teeth dig into your skin, hard, and after a few moments Satan pulls his mouth away from you, tracing a finger with a featherlight touch over the angry indentations left behind. He doesn’t speak then, simply leans over you with all his weight, pinning you beneath him as his lips crash to yours hungrily in a series of open-mouthed kisses that leave you breathless, tongues rolling over one another with fervor in a tango of passion. 

Your moans escape into Satan’s mouth, and matches them as he reaches for both your hands with his, lacing your fingers together. He gives your hands a squeeze as he begins to raise both your arms over your head, slowly, until your wrists meet, knuckles dusting the wooden headboard. Breaking the kiss and pressing another to the curve of your jaw, the predatory grin returns, gripping your wrists with one of his hands and reaching for the remaining rope with the other that rests alongside you on the bed. 

Tipping your head back to watch him work, the nervous yet excited flutters return to your belly - you are now rendered completely helpless, arms and wrists bound together similarly to your legs, unable to move even an inch as the demon completes his work, knotting the rope to the headboard. Sitting back on his knees, Satan studies you, his face and his eyes revealing nothing; the only evidence of his arousal is his hardened length, and the slight reddened flush of his cheeks. 

The primal urge to fuck into you flares up in the form of a hungry snarl, his lip curling, baring the sharp canines as if readying himself to tear you apart. Your lips part, involuntarily pulling at your restraints, wishing you could run your fingers through his hair that shines like spun in the moonlight that casts an almost ethereal glow from the window in complete contrast to the dark, sinfully fiery passion that burns between your bare bodies on his well-worn bed.

Satan cups your cheek, and you press your face into the palm of his hand; a soft, small gesture that indicates your complete trust in him, and he softens for a moment, tracing his thumb over your bottom lip. Your eyelids flutter in response, grateful for the small moment. 

The mood is fleeting, however, sweetness evaporating into the air like cold rain on hot pavement as his free hand snakes down between your legs to tease, slick coating his fingers, your lewd moans - that primal need returns, cock twitching between his legs, and he lets out a small, needy whine, growing impatient with himself as he forces himself to practice that restraint, knowing the payoff will be well worth the wait.

“Oh, my sweet kitten, you are absolutely  _ breathtaking _ like this,” Satan breathes, thumb circling your clit. “Tied up so prettily for me, unable to move even a mere inch. But you quite like that, don’t you, kitten?”

As though to emphasize, he slides two fingers into your wet core, suppressing a groan as he pictures his cock inside you instead.  _ Soon _ . You buck your hips against his hand, pushing his fingers deeper into your heat with another loud moan, rising in pitch from the previous one, every second that passes fanning the flames of your own desires. Of course you like it - you fucking  _ love _ it, completely helpless beneath him, practically begging to let him have his way with you.

“S-Satan, please…,” you mewl. “I  _ want _ you.”

The smirk returns to his handsome face, the Avatar of Wrath keeping himself coolly composed as you fail to conceal your own neediness. He pumps and curls his fingers with skill, gliding them in and out a few times before pulling them from you completely, studying the wetness that drips down his hand with a curious raise of his eyebrow. Whining at the loss, you tug at your restraints again; attempting to lean forward, the rope digs harder into your wrists and your lips close with a defeated whimper, knowing your attempts are futile.

“I can see that,” the demon coos. “My, my, somebody is getting quite  _ wet _ for me. I suppose I must have a naughty little kitten on my hands tonight, hm? So aroused at being tied up for me to play with like a brand-new toy that a child receives on their birthday, tearing into you with no hesitation. Is that what you want, kitten? For me to have my way with you?”

“Y-yes!” you cry out in response. “Yes! Please-”

“Such a beautiful little  _ slut  _ you are, begging for my cock to stretch your needy little pussy wide open.”

Satan chuckles darkly as he shifts into his demon form, black horns protruding from his head and his ribbed tail materializing behind him. Raising his tail, he glides it along your body, methodically, letting it tease over your nipples. You gasp, raising your head to watch it as he snakes it around your leg and caresses your inner thigh. Biting down on your lip hard, you can’t help but look longingly at his tail, wondering how it might feel to be fucked with it. He notices the way you shudder, and he teases it at your entrance, savoring the way you dig your nails into your palms in anticipation, the tapered tip dancing dangerously close to your wet, needy pussy - knowing exactly what you want.

“Oh? What’s this?” asks Satan, slipping the very tip of his tail inside you. “My cock isn’t enough for you, kitten? Are you that much of a needy fucking slut, aching for both your pretty holes to be fucked by both my cock and my tail?”

Letting out a sadistic laugh, deep and throaty, he plunges his tail deeper into your pussy, fucking into you with it in a steady rhythm.

“A-ah… so… good,” you say shakily. “P-please, don’t stop…”

The ridges of Satan’s tail slide against your walls as he moves it in and out of you, massaging your walls deliciously. Your head rolls back against the pillow, and Satan bites back another groan, feeling the way your pussy grips him. He flicks the tip of it to press up against your belly, pushing into that sensitive spot, confirmed by your loud gasping moan. The appendage pumps faster, curling up as he bides his time until your pelvic muscles squeeze tightly around it, signaling your oncoming orgasm. With another chuckle and a wide grin, he pulls it out of you at the very last second, causing your release to wane and ebb almost as quickly as it began.

“S-so fucking  _ unfair _ ,” you gasp, whining in frustration.

“Good little kittens don’t complain when they beg to be at the mercy of their master… do they,  _ kitten _ ?” Satan asks.

The question is rhetorical, and you don’t respond - instead, your head turns to the side, keening with need in a closed-mouth whimper.

“ _ Good girl _ . Now...”

Satan holds the end of his tail before him. The appendage glistens with your abundant slick, coated with so much of your arousal that it drips onto your stomach. He sits back, letting his tail glide up and down between your wet folds - holding himself calm and composed, the very antithesis of his cardinal sin. It travels down further, teasing against your tight, puckered hole, your eyes widening with the realization.

“I love this position, kitten, do you know why?” continues Satan. “It is because I can see  _ every. Single. Inch _ . Every inch of your wet, aching pussy that so badly craves my cock, and your beautiful, tight ass, practically  _ begging _ to be wrecked. I can see the way your pretty little holes quiver for me, ready to be used and abused at my whim.”

In one swift movement, he slides the very tip of his tail into your ass, grinning at your loud cry.

“You got my tail so fucking wet, kitten, there’s no need to use lube,” Satan teases, grin splitting his face. “ _ Good girl _ . So resourceful.”

Satan eases his tail in a bit further, careful not to cause you harm. Your jaw clenches as you groan, digging scarlet crescent moons into the palms of your hands. He leans forward to kiss the side of your jaw, coaxing you to relax. With a small nod, you let out the breath you hadn’t realized you had been holding, letting go of the tension inside you as you loosen up, opening yourself to him as he fucks his tail into you slowly, methodically.

“S-Satan. Fuck me, please,” you plead, your voice barely above a whisper.

“Oh, but I  _ am _ fucking you, kitten, am I not?” responds Satan, cocking an eyebrow. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to tell me exactly what you want.”

“F-Fuck my pussy.  _ Please _ .”

The demon doesn’t respond - instead, he does so as he slams his cock into your tight, wet heat. With a hiss, he bottoms out inside you.

“ _ Fuck _ , kitten,” Satan stammers, clenching his teeth. “You’re so fucking  _ tight _ and hot, taking my cock and my tail so  _ well _ .”

Groaning, his hips stutter as he begins fucking into you with abandon; his head drops back, finally moaning out in pleasure, letting himself feel you, the way you grip him so tightly, dragging himself between your walls, pulsing and throbbing around his cock as your own head rocks back against the pillow. Your back arches, as much as you can move given the restraints that bind your body. Head lolling to the side, your eyelids flutter as your eyes practically roll back, mouth hanging open, clouding your mind over completely with the pleasure - it’s like an assault on all your senses, every nerve ending in your body flaring to life.

“All it takes is a few strokes of my cock to turn you into a mindless little slut, hm?” Satan muses. “Naughty thing. But, I suppose it can’t be helped.”

Lifting his hips, he rocks them into you even harder, thrusting mercilessly, his tail moving inside your ass in tandem. The rhythmic sound of skin slapping against skin echoes sinfully around the otherwise undisturbed room, shadows cast of your bodies meeting in the flickering flames of the candle that burn and lick against the wall, nearly burnt down to the wicks in the late hours of the night as the moon looms behind the window.

“After all, you  _ did _ give me permission to have my way with you,” he continues, the words stunted with his efforts. “And I fully plan on rendering you into an incoherent, babbling mess as you cum all over my cock.”

“A-ah! Yes…,” you moan, the blood buzzing in your ears, heart thrumming with excitement.

Satan growls then, a primal sound that rumbles from deep within his chest and tearing from his throat. He slides his hands beneath your body to lift your hips, plunging both his cock and his tail deeper into you with another snarl from his clenched teeth. Strands of golden-blonde hair fall in front of his face, wiping his brow with the back of his hand as he chases his release. It’s animalistic, the pace at which his thrusts slam deep into your core until he can reach no further, his tail similarly following suit.

“Mph, ah-  _ Satan _ !”

His teeth click together as his jaw clenches, groaning loudly, willing himself to wait to cum with you. Deliciously lewd cries echo off the walls of his bedroom, each rising in pitch from the one that comes before until you find yourself at a near-scream of pleasure. Satan whines, savoring the beautiful sounds as the pleasurable onslaught bears down on you, hard, the ribbed texture of his tail applying pressure to your g-spot from one end while his cock slams against it from the other; barely moments later, the tightly-coiled spring between your hips begins to come undone, your release building faster than you can ask for permission, your pussy walls gripping his cock like a vice.

“Satan!” you gasp.

“ _ Cum for me, kitten _ ,” rasps Satan in response through gritted teeth. “Cum for me, knowing you are helpless to stop it, because it feels  _ so fucking good _ .”

Satan barely finishes his sentence before your skull slams back into the pillow, the spring releasing inside you. With a shudder, your mouth drops open, eyes squeezing shut as scream after high-pitched scream falls from your lips, taking his name with them. He begins to lose his steady rhythm as his own climax approaches, rutting wildly into you; it isn’t long until the tension in his belly snaps, hips stuttering as he lets out a moan and empties himself into you.

“Such a good girl for me…”

With one last drag of his cock between your walls, his chest heaves with panting as he slowly slides out you, repeating the action with his tail. His lips find yours in a heated kiss, gasping into each other’s mouths before he breaks off the kiss and nibbles your ear, unable to stop himself from grinning wildly.

“ _ Fuck _ , you feel so fucking  _ good _ , kitten,” breathes Satan against your skin.

“Th-thank you,” you mewl in response, eyelids fluttering in exhaustion.

Flashing you a soft, genuine smile, Satan laughs, letting his demon form fall away as he starts untying your restraints to cradle you in his arms, pressing kisses across your collarbone.

“Thank you for letting me have all of you,” he whispers, stroking your hair. “Now… let’s get you cleaned up, and perhaps I’ll look into some solutions to prevent soreness…”


End file.
